Adopt This
by MilkyWayTwix
Summary: Bella and Alice are sick of being treated badly, so they move to Italy were the meet, Jasper and Peter Whitlock...  "Oh help us all lord.." ADOPT IF YOU WANT!


**This is a story anyone can adopt if you ask! I'm so serious! **

**Anybody wanna adopt this story? It's A Peter/ Bella Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Isabella and Alice have had enough. They decided to leave their home town of Forks, to go to Italy to escape the bullying inflicted on them by Edward. Will the girls ever find their happily ever after? Or is the only kind of supernatural out there, bad?

Peter and Jasper can be Human or Vampire! Tell mee!

* * *

><p>First Chp:<p>

**Ugly Ducklings or Beautiful Swans  
><strong>Prologue:

I hate it here. I hate _them. _What did we ever do to them that would make them treat us this badly? Nothing. We haven't done anything to them but they still treat us like shit. Just because we're not as pretty as they are, or as popular and rich as they are.

"It's not that bad." Says my sister, Alice Swan, while she sits on my bed and watches me pacing our bedroom floor.

I turn towards her wincing from the pain of the fresh beating that Edward and his gang had giving us earlier that day, "Yes it is Allie! We can't do anything right by them! They're not going to stop." I said whispering the last sentence.

Its probably true anyway. Edward Cullen and his gang, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, had been bullying me and my sister Alice since we were young. It had started out by just making nasty comments and tripping us up, but as we started to get older, it increased to beatings, and public humiliation. I don't think they'll be stopping anytime soon. There's only two people in that gang that are at least half decent. Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother, and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. But while they don't physically hurt us, its not like they do anything to stop the others either. They just watch. They fucking watch as we're kicked and punched till we bleed! Granted, they do look sorry and give us apologetic glances as they leave, but still.

Emmett's brother, Edward Cullen, was completely gorgeous, but that's all he had going for him. He was the exact opposite of Edward. Edward treated woman like shit, but still, all the girls at our school lusted after him, practically begging for a chance to be his girlfriend. His current girlfriend, and she wont let you forget it, at the moment was the strawberry blonde, fake tanned Tanya Denali. A complete bitch. She thinks just because she goes out with the prestigious Edward Cullen she should be treated like a princess. Next in the gang, is Mike Newton. Just.. Ew! He's a cocky bastard who thinks every girl wants him. Which I suppose is partly true, but they only want to go out with him because of his 'popularity'. His girlfriend at the current moment in time is Lauren Mallory, but every body knows he also sleeping with her 'friend' Jessica Stanley. Well, everyone except Lauren that is.

"You never know, Bells," Says Alice, "They might stop."

I sighed softly and went to kneel in front of my sister. She was a tiny thing, with short black hair that at the moment was knotted and sticking up in all directions thanks to Edward and his gang.

"Allie," I said softly, whilst using my fingers to brush away the stray tears that had escaped her blue eyes, "I don't think they will. We can't keep putting ourselves through this Allie, we have to do something."

I stood up and walked over to our dressing table and picked up her brush before making my way over to the bed and sitting behind her. I gently began to brush her hair wincing sympathetically as the brush was dragged over a tender spot.

"And I know just what to do." I said.

Alice turned and looked at me curiously, silently asking to explain my statement, "Do remember when dad always used to tell us about his Boarding School in Italy?"

Alice widened her eyes in surprise, "Really Bella? You can't be serious.."

I wasn't surprised that Alice had already caught on to what I was thinking, she always seemed to know what was going to happen. Its almost like she could predict the future. It used to be quite weird when she would walk up to the phone seconds before it would ring. But now, it's just another thing that makes Alice, Alice.

"But I am Allie, its time we did something for ourselves! It's time for a change."

"But we might not even be aloud to go all the way to Italy, Bells! Think about dad! Who's going to look after him?"

"Dad already knows that we're not happy here, he'll agree to it if he thinks it will make us happy, and haven't you noticed how close he's become with Sue Clearwater? I think he'll be just fine without us, Allie"

"If you're sure…" Said Alice.

"We'll talk about it with dad tomorrow, okay? It's a Saturday so he should be home in the morning. Get some sleep just now" I said in protective older sister mode.

"Okay." Said Alice, sliding down under the covers and snuggling down, "Night!"

"Goodnight Allie."

I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow, dreaming of the possibilities of a new school. A fresh start.

* * *

><p>The next morning me and Alice were up bright and early, both eager to talk to our dad, Charlie, Chief of Police, Forks WA. He was hesitant at first but soon agreed, and now we were sitting on a plane heading to Volterra, Italy. Ready for our new life to being.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Jasper and Bella/ Peter! We can work on it together. I just wanna try this out?**


End file.
